Chaos with a Speck of Romance
by blueberrycrackers
Summary: Emil Steilsson and Leon Wang were not on good terms, despite being childhood friends. Leon is currently the leader of the school's most troublemaking gang while Emil is the kid everyone wants to be; spoiled rotten. What happens when rivalry grows, hormones activate, school fights and sibling fights occur, and love blossoming along the way? (HongIce with some side pairings.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Had to edit this a bit, hope you don't mind. ;u;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the beautiful Hetalia, unfortunately.

XxX

A white-haired boy snuck out of a rather large house and onto a sidewalk sparkling with raindrops. It had started raining about a half hour before, but if the boy wanted to leave on time, he couldn't wait for it to pass. While walking and trying to go unnoticed, he wished he had brought a longer jacket. The jacket he was wearing ended at his hips, so rain fell on his pants and made it uncomfortable to walk. Fortunately, the streets were empty except for a few passing cars and only a couple curtains were drawn back to watch the rain; an almost perfect night to sneak out. He had gotten past his brothers, since one was asleep and the four others were watching a movie, he only had to quietly sneak out the back door.

When he finally arrived at his destination, (which was his high school,) he crawled between the fence bordering it and the bushes lining the fence on the inside—there were bushes lining the fence on both the inside and outside, so it was harder to be spotted that way. It proved to be a more difficult task, though. You see, he wasn't exactly the type of person who liked to dirty themselves; he was more of the type to wait while someone else did that. His face was scratched lightly by a few twigs, which he minded and panicked a bit about, but other than that, he got to the gymnasium safely and successfully.

Luckily, the gymnasium doors were unlocked, which meant the night custodian was probably lazing around in the cafeteria, like he always did. He opened and closed the door as quietly as he could before noticing that the lights were still on. Much to his surprise, he found other students. To be more descriptive, he found other student _vandalizing _the gymnasium with spray paint, glue, sparkles and toilet paper. He tried not to let out a gasp, but that proved impossible. They were VANDALIZING the gymnasium! The gasp caught the attention of a few of the students, causing them to whirl around and stare at Emil. The stares soon turned into glaring and they walked over to him. Before the boy could run away, they grabbed at his jacket, held him by the arms, torso, and legs tightly, not allowing him to move at all.

He was scared. What if this turned out like the rape mentioned in dramas? He certainly wasn't bad-looking, after all.

While he was panicking and thinking of the worst-case scenarios, a boy walked up to him. He lifted his head to see a boy who looked the same age as him with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a bored look on his face—that was until he identified who his gang was holding on to. The boy smirked.

"Been a while, Emil," said the boy.

Emil glared daggers at the boy and refused to speak—or well, it was more like he wasn't allowed to speak, since a hand was clamped over his mouth so he wouldn't scream out for help.

"Well, if you're not going to talk then admire the artwork." With that the boy signalled for his gang to release Emil and moved out of Emil's way, though the gang still blocked the doorway.

Emil looked around and saw most of the gymnasium's walls covered with glitter, the mats on the walls spray-painted with insults and swearing, toilet paper hanging from the ceiling fans and metal bars, and worst of all, spray-painted on the school's mascot on the gymnasium floor was "FUCK" in huge, colourful, detailed letters.

"Why…would you guys…" was all Emil could manage to say. He was shocked at the prank; he had never seen anything like it. He snapped out of his shock and glared sharp daggers at the brown-haired boy who was wearing a smirk and growled in the coldest tone he could muster. "Leon, you bastard."

At this, both Leon and his gang laughed.

"It's about time this gym got a makeover. And besides, it's not like it concerns you, Gōngzhǔ," Leon said, picking up a nearby spray can.

"It does concern me! I'm the student body president and the principals will come to me asking why the gym is all messed up! Did you even stop to consider all the work the students will have to go through to clean all this up?!" The words burst out before Emil could stop himself. He had to let out the rage, and it's not like he needed to show Leon any respect.

Once again, they laughed at him. The laughing was really starting to get on his nerves and pretty soon, he'd just scream out for that lazy janitor. What was that janitor doing anyway—sleeping on the job?! Did he even know what kind of dangerous situation Emil was in at the moment?!

"Oh, right. I forgot that you were always a suck-up." Leon walked over to Emil with the spray can in hand.

"I'm not a suck-up! Will you stop being such a delinquent? Your actions always affect the school council." Emil glanced at the spray can, wondering if Leon would put it in the trash can outside neatly, or just toss it in and not even care if he missed or not.

However, he was terribly wrong. Leon shook the spray can and held it in front of Emil's face. Instinctively, Emil shut his eyes and mouth tightly. Good thing, too. Leon had sprayed Emil's face with the deep blue spray paint. Luckily, he sprayed it lightly, only spraying one layer, but Emil still freaked out like the total drama queen he is.

Leon instructed his crew to kick Emil out and then they'd be on their way out as well.

Instead of screaming his blue head off at the gang, Emil ran as fast as he could back home. Surely his brothers would understand, right? They'd help him clean off the paint. They'd find Leon and his gang and beat the lights out of them. Emil made sure that Leon would face revenge for this.

XxX

Emil couldn't even open the door to his house half-way before meeting his older brothers. He instantly earned shocked stares and disbelieving looks from them.

"I-I can explain…" To be honest, Emil didn't have an explanation other than "those jerks spray painted my face," and he knew that they'd ask why he was out so late, so he couldn't just say anything.

The first one to say something was Mathias. "Emil, what the hell happened?" He said so in a calm voice, but Emil found some trembling in it.

"Er…well…" Emil stammered.

"Did someone do this to you?" Lukas stepped closer to examine Emil's face better.

Emil could do nothing but nod. So he was going to get busted any way, huh? All he wanted was his damn basketball back, it was locked in the supplies room, and he couldn't wait any longer to retrieve it.

"Who would do such a thing to you?" Tino asked in a worried tone.

This was where his revenge set in motion. Tino was far stronger than he seemed, and his husband, Berwald, was also very strong. "Leon and his gang. They were vandalizing the school's gym and Leon spray painted my face blue when he found me," Emil spat.

Lukas glare was so intense; he seemed to have the aura of a troll, Mathias' fists were balled up so tightly, you could see the whites of the knuckles, Tino had the sternest face ever seen on him, and Berwald's normally scary face was a tad scarier.

"Berwald, you find out where the kid lives. Mathias, you get the baseball bats ready. Tino, you make sure that Peter and Emil are in school tomorrow," Lukas instructed. The other brothers nodded and saluted, then all five went back into the house quietly.

_They didn't bother asking why I was out so late… Score, _Emil thought as he walked into his room.

XxX

Tino was able to remove most of the spray paint off Emil's face using a hand cleaner, but there were still some faint blue splotches. Emil had been driven to school the next day by Tino, as promised last night.

"Remember, avoid that guy for the rest of the day and stick with your group of friends. If you're not feeling safe, call my cell and I'll come pick you up as quickly as possible, okay?" Tino reminded him through the half-open window of the passenger's seat.

"I know, I know." Emil dismissed him and walked over to the entrance. He looked back to see if Tino's silver car was still there, and fortunately, it wasn't. But that fortunately quickly turned into an unfortunately.

"If you plan on telling anyone, I'll paint your face again," an all too familiar voice said.

Emil turned around to glare at Leon, who was wearing a sort of nonchalant look.

"Your face will be painted red with blood if you do that," Emil growled and walked away into the school.

Leon only stayed there, glancing around suspiciously before also entering the school.

XxX

**A/N: **Had to make some edits here and there, thus the update. Hope nobody minds. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I forgot to add the translation last chapter, please forgive me. ^^; Also, I thank you all for the lovely reviews, follows, and favs~!

Gōngzhǔ= princess in Chinese.

XxX

"Emil Steilsson and Leon Wang please report to the principal's office immediately," the voice from the P.A. system.

_Shit, _Emil cursed in his mind. Now he was in trouble for something he didn't do. He should have expected this earlier.

"What's up? You in trouble?" Emil looked to his left to see a blonde with blue eyes and wearing glasses.

"I shouldn't be." Emil sighed. "Alfred, can you take my notes in class for me?"

"Sure, but if you're not back in an hour I'm calling the cops," Alfred joked.

Emil rolled his eyes and gave Alfred his notebook, then nervously headed for the principal's office.

On his way to the principal's office, he thought about his pet puffin. Mr. Puffin was his name, and he didn't like strangers. Though Mr. Puffin was stubborn and unfriendly, Emil still liked him, which others found strange. Emil saw the bright side of Mr. Puffin, and kept him as a pet, despite the arguments.

_He had met Mr. Puffin on a warm day when he was six years old. He had run away from home on that day, not because he disliked it—and he wasn't running away for good—but because his aunt was visiting. His aunt was annoying in his opinion, but to his older brothers she was understanding and thoughtful. When Emil was young, he thought she was brainwashing them. _

_He promised to be only playing in the backyard, but escaped through a hole in the fence, courtesy of the neighbour's Rottweiler. He had wandered around the street, but due to his lack of knowledge, he ended up getting lost on another street. When he realised he was lost, he broke out crying outside of a small bus station. What feared him the most was that nobody stopped to ask him what was wrong, like they didn't care about him. It only made him cry harder. _

_His crying quieted down only when he felt something pecking at his foot. He had looked down to see a puffin, which was quite abnormal to see at this time of year. At first, he thought it was going peck off his foot, so he jumped back. The puffin had tilted its head in confusion, and just stared. When Emil thought the puffin was safe, he bent down and pulled off his backpack, grabbing the animal crackers and offering one to the puffin. The puffin had quickly snatched the cracker and gobbled it up. It looked at Emil expectantly, wanting another cracker. Emil hadn't brought too many crackers, so to save some for himself he broke one cracker in half and gave a half to the puffin. The puffin did not seem to like this, so it snatched the bag of animal crackers right out of Emil's hand._

"_Hey!" Emil had shouted. He tried to snatch it back, but the puffin waddled away with the bag in its beak. Emil bent down and chased after it, looking like he was waddling himself, and ended up going around the small bus station twice and almost tripping over a broken concrete tile. While he was chasing after it, it made snorting sounds as if to mock him. _

_Before he could catch it, he heard his name being called out._

"_Emil, where have you been?!" Emil turned to see Mathias running up to him, breathless._

"_Just wandering around…" Emil looked away, eyes looking for the puffin. He caught sight of the puffin sitting on a bench and enjoying his animal crackers. Emil growled in distaste, which the puffin noticed and snorted mockingly again._

"_You know not to go out onto the streets alone! Do you understand how worried everyone is?" Mathias had such a worried look that it made Emil feel guilty._

_Here came the waterworks again. _

_Emil ran into Mathias' arms, crying. At this, Mathias hugged Emil tightly. Strangely enough, the puffin flew over and rested on Emil's shoulder. Was it trying to comfort him?_

"_A puffin? What's it doing out here?" Mathias looked disbelievingly at the puffin, as if it was just a hallucination._

"_I don't know, but it stole my animal crackers!" Emil puffed out his cheeks at the puffin. But remembering how the puffin comforted him when he was crying quickly changed his childish mind. "Can we keep him?" he asked. This puffin was alone like him, always came to comfort him, and even though it stole his precious animal crackers, it was still a funny friend._

"_I thought you were mad at it? And what if it has an owner, Emil? We can't just claim it as ours," Mathias tried to reason with the child._

"_B-but…it was all alone. It has no collar. Can we pleeeaaaseee keep it?" Emil begged._

_Mathias thought for a moment before speaking. "Alright, we can keep him until his owners show up. Now let's go home."_

_And since that fateful day, Emil and Mr. Puffin had been friends, though they stole each other's animal crackers here and there._

He arrived at the principal's office sooner than he had thought. When he entered the office, there was only the principal. Either Leon was late or decided not to show up.

"Ah. Take a seat," said the principal, motioning to one of the two chairs in front of the desk he was sitting at. They waited a long while before the principal spoke once again. "Do you know where Leon Wang is?" he asked.

"No, sir," Emil replied.

"Do you know what happened to the gym?"

"…Yes, sir." He wasn't going to _lie_ to the _principal. _

"And were you—"The principal was interrupted by the door opening. At last, Leon arrived. "You're late," reminded the principal.

Leon said nothing and sat in the chair next to Emil.

"Now that you're both here, I can ask you both directly. What happened to the gym?" the principal asked sternly. Emil couldn't tell if he was staring or glaring. The principal had always been so hard to read.

"It was vandalized…" Emil said very quietly, almost whispering. Leon was still silent.

"Do you know why it was vandalized?" asked the principal.

Emil wanted to say "ask Leon," since he was the one who wanted to give the gymnasium a "makeover," but he knew that he had to be respectful to the principal, so he simply shook his head.

"Leon?" The principal looked at Leon, expecting an answer. No answer. The principal sighed. "We've already interrogated the others seen in the gym last night; they all say it was Emil who was leading the spray painting. However, we don't know the truth just yet. Leon, those were your group of friends, and since you have a bad record and constantly cause trouble, you're a suspect as well."

"Yes, it was us." Leon finally spoke.

Emil looked at Leon like he said he secretly had a twin or something.

"So you admit it was the both of you?" The principal looked at them inquiringly.

Leon nodded while Emil shook his head. "I'm not a part of this! I only entered the gym and saw them—" Emil was once again interrupted by Leon.

"Then why is there still some spray paint on your face, Emil?" Leon asked and looked at Emil, it was his usual bored-like expression, but there was a hint of a smirk.

_That bastard! _Emil cursed in his head. If only he and Tino cleaned his face for a bit longer, the spray paint would've probably been cleared. What if he was expelled now? No, he'd try his best to not let that happen.

The principal thought for a few moments before speaking again. "Well, usually I'd expel you both for such a prank. However, due to certain circumstances and because the other students responsible have started cleaning the gym, I'll let you off with a two week suspension. Your suspension starts after school. At 5 A.M. to 8 A.M., you will be cleaning up the gym. You will also be cleaning the gym from 4 P.M. to 6:30 P.M. That should be enough time to get the gym clean within two weeks, don't you think?"

A two week suspension?! That would affect Emil's record and attendance hugely! If he wanted to get into a good university, he definitely could not have a two week suspension.

"Um, sir…do you think you could…shorten the suspension a bit?" Emil asked nervously.

"Now, now, Emil, don't you think it's rude to bend your punishment?" Leon butted in.

"Shut up. It's not like you know polite from rude," Emil growled. He knew it was rude, but he really couldn't face that punishment.

"Boys," the principal warned. "I have decided the punishment, no ifs or buts about it. Now, head back to class."

The two boys nodded, stood up from their seats, and left the room.

The walk back to their classes seemed to take forever. Emil and Leon had no classes together, fortunately, but they would see each other in the halls here and there. The walk was silent, neither of them having anything to say. It wasn't awkward, just quiet.

At one point, Leon broke away from him to walk to his class. Not like Emil minded. It was better that way, actually.

_There's no way I can handle two weeks with those bozos,_ Emil thought before arriving at his class.

XxX

Lunch time came sooner than he expected. Today was moving pretty quickly. He decided to eat in the cafeteria instead of eating outside, like he normally did.

"Dude!" a voice called out to Emil and an arm wrapped itself around Emil's shoulders. "I have no money and forgot my lunch at home, do you mind buying—"

"Really, Alfred?" Alfred nodded his head innocently, wearing the cutest puppy eyes and pout he could muster. Emil sighed before passing his tray of food to Alfred, to which Alfred looked confusingly at Emil. "I'm not hungry, anyway."

"Thanks, bro! You're the best!" And with that, Alfred skipped over to his large group of friends.

Emil was friends with some of Alfred's friends, he was on good terms with Toris, Ravis, Eduard, and another guy whose name he just couldn't remember, but there was one he strongly disliked. In kindergarten, Alfred's friend Arthur would ask for Emil's Goldfish crackers every day. One day, Emil got sick of it and blew off at Arthur. This led to many disagreements about the snack. Till this day, they still argued over which type of fish was tastier, the arguments were mostly about cooked sardines or salmon.

Emil decided to sit outside for a bit. Some fresh air could calm him down after the whole suspension thing. After walking around to find a vacant shady spot, he spotted Leon napping under a tree. Why was that idiot napping in the middle of the day? Emil sighed and walked up to the tree Leon was napping under—only because it was the only piece of shade that didn't have too many people sitting under it, that is.

He sat down beside the peacefully sleeping Leon, and searched through the grass around him before plucking out a flat blade of grass. He held the blade of grass between the tips of his thumbs, straightening his thumbs and stretching the blade slightly so that it didn't snap. He looked at Leon once more to make sure he was asleep, then pursed his lips and blew into the small gap between his thumbs. It didn't make the sound he was hoping for, so he tried again with another blade of grass, this time making it a bit tauter. He blew in it again, and the high-pitched sound he was hoping for sounded.

He stopped blowing when he felt something beside him stir. He looked over to see Leon staring at him nonchalantly. Emil only narrowed his eyes, dropped the blade of grass, and stood up. He had enough time outside.

"How did you do that?" Leon sat up and yawned. This surprised Emil, but also made him feel a little taller than Leon for the first time today.

"You don't know how to whistle with grass?" asked Emil disbelievingly.

It was embarrassing, but no. Leon did not know how to whistle with a blade of grass. But a lot of people didn't know how to, right?

Leon shook his head. "You also woke me up, so teaching me how to do that will be your apology."

Emil rolled his eyes. He sat down beside Leon and showed him the steps he previously did. Leon was starting to get the hang of it only before the bell rang for the next class.

"Show me tomorrow?" Leon seemed awfully interested in blades of grass.

Emil just nodded and started heading to the school's doors.

The rest of the day passed by pretty nicely. There wasn't that much homework, he didn't have an argument with Arthur or bump into that suspicious guy Ivan, and he even got to teach someone how to do something—despite that someone being Leon.

The suspension never left his mind, though. It made him quite anxious, but luckily there was always someone to pull him back down to Earth and away from the Anxiety Planet for a while.

Hopefully, tomorrow would run smoothly.

XxX

**A/N: **I most likely won't update before Christmas, so I'd like to wish those reading this a Merry Early Christmas~! I hope your holidays are blessed with love and lovely gifts! :)


End file.
